BABY DON'T CRY
by PandaYehet88
Summary: Lepaskan keraguan dan terima nasib,,,, Aku mencintaimu lebih dari kekasihmu,,,, Ketika kau tersenyum,sinar matahari,,,, Begitu indah bahwa aku kehilangan kata-kata,,,, Seperti gelombang pada hatiku,mereka akan berhenti jika rusak,,,, (Chantao,,,,kristao)
1. Chapter 1

Anyeong semuanya^^

Ini karyaku yg selanjutnya^_^

Aku harap kalian akan suka,,,,dan terimakasih sebelumnya utuk readers yg meluangkan wktu berharganya hanya untuk membaca FF abal-abalku ini,,,,,,,^^

* * *

**WARNING!:**

Cerita aneh,alur berantakan,bahasa kacau,sulit di pahami,ooc pake banget,jika tidak kuat membaca cerita aneh ini,atau bahkan mual-mual silahkan lari ke jambannya Soman secepatnya,kwkwkwkkw,,,,,,,dan jangan lupa sediakan obat sakit kepala jika anda pusing mendadak karena kandungan cerita dalam FF anehku ini-_-,,,,,,

Sekian dan terimakasih(?)#tebar dolar bareng Suho

* * *

**Cast:**

Huang Zi Tao as Zie-zie(yeoja)

Oh Sehun as Sehun

Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol

Wu Yi Fan as Kris Wu

Zang Yi Xing as Lay(yeoja)

Cast bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.

* * *

**Summary:**

Lepaskan semua keraguan dan terima nasib  
Aku mencintaimu lebih dari kekasihmu  
Ketika kau tersenyum, sinar matahari  
Begitu indah bahwa aku kehilangan kata-kata  
Seperti gelombang pada hatiku, mereka hanya akan berhenti jika rusak

(Baby don't cry_EXO)

* * *

**BABY DON'T CRY**

**HAPPY READING^^**

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar sangat jelas dan bahkan menggema di koridor rumah dengan arsitektur sederhana namuntetap menyenangkan. Sosok yeoja yg masih terlihat imut meski usianya tak semuda paras cantik yg ia miliki itu berjalan cepat seolah ingin segera menemukan seseuatu atau mungkin seseorang yg ingin ia temui secepatnya.

Nafasnya makin memburu mengiringi derap langkahnya, dan tak lupa yeoja itu mengucapkan kata-kata yg tidak jelas, yg pasti suara merdunya di pagi yg dingin ini bisa memecahkan gendang telinga atau bahkan bisa membuat gelas-gelas kaca di dapur sana menjadi retak.

Kini langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar dengan bahan kayu berkualitas dan nampak mengkilat,,,oh tidak,,mungkin pintu itu sekarang tak mengkilat lagi mengingat sang empunya telahberanjak dewasa. Dan lihatlah beberapa stiker atau hiasan yg terpampang indah,, itu sih menurut sang empunya-_-, dan untuk orang normal pasti akan berfikir sang pemilik pastilah orang yg sangat aneh mungkin?... tapi ini wajar sih,,, maklum anak SMA memang begitu-_-.

**DANGER ROOM,,,DON'T TOUCH,,,PRINCE OH SEHUN!**

Yah begitulah kira-kira tulisan yg terpampang di pintu itu, dan tentunya masih banyak lagi tulisan-tulisan ala anak SMA . Beberapa foto sang pemilikpun ikut mewarnai keindahan pintu tsb. -_-

Yeoja cantik nan imut itu sekarang berusaha menahan amarahnya, mencoba mengatur deru nafasnya yg tak beraturan mengingat tadi si yeoja terburu-buru ingin segera menemui sang pemilik ruangan di hadapannya itu.

Tapi jangan fikir si yeoja akan rileks setelahnya, bahkan detik ini ia tengah mengumpulkan suaranya untuk rutinitas di pagi harinya.

"Yakk,,, Sehunnie,, mau sampai kapan kau tidur eoh?!,,, hey cepat bangun pabboya!,,, apa kau buta eoh?,,, ini sudah jam 7, kau harus sekolah dan juga mengantarku ke kantor!,,, Ck,,, dasar anak jaman sekarang sangat susah di atur eoh?!,, awas saja kau,,, kalau kau tidak bangun aku akan memberi tahu eomma kalau kau punya pacar!", teriak yeoja tsb, tak lupa pastinya dengan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar dari seorang OH SEHUN-_-.

Mendengar kata _**kalau kau tidak bangun aku akan memberi tahu eomma kalau kau punya pacar!**_, sang tersangka dari keributan pagi ini langsung membuang selimut tebal yg menggulung di badannya, tak lupa ia segera bangkit dari tidur nyenyaknya dan secepat kilat bahkan mengalahkan kecepatan cahaya sosok namja dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu membuka pintunya dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi yg tidak pelan.

BRAKK,,,,

"Hehehhee,,,,, nunaku yg yeppuda,, ,cantik,, ,beutyfull,,,, please?! Jangan katakan pada eomma kalau aku punya pacar , kalau tidak jangan salahkan jika adikmu yg tampan ini akan gantung diri karena patah hati~_~", ucap namja dengan rambut pirang . Puppy eye memancar dari mata sang namja berusaha merayu yeoja di hadapannya yg kini tidak bisa di katakan jika yeoja itu berwajah malaikat. Lihat saja expresi mengerikannya itu,,, seolah bagaikan elang yg akan memangsa kelici kecil nan imut(?)eh?,,,,, (sejak kapan sehun kyk kelinci kecil nan imut?-_-*lupakan saja).

Sang yeoja hanya memutar bola matanya malas, yah mau bagaimana lagi?,, beginilah rutinitasnya di pagi hari jika harus membangunkan sang _COOL PRINCE A.K.A OH SEHUN_.

"Tidak usah menggombali nunamu ini,,, cepatlah kau mandi , 15 mennit lagi kau harus siap, aku tunggu di mobil,,,,,", ucap sang nuna malas.

"MWO?!... 15menit!,, yg benar sja nuna?,, bahkan mandiku lebih lama dari itu?,,, bagaimana kalau aku tidak setampan biasanya eoh?,,, imejku bisa turun nuna.. atau bahkan hal yg paling buruk ad...".

Belum sempat ia melanjutkan kata-katanya, sebuah tangan kini terjulur dan langsung menarik telinganya dengan sadis hingga sang pemilik berteriak kesakitan.

Lagi-lagi keributan pagi menambah keramaian di rumah yg sunyi itu. Maklum saja mereka hanya tigal bertiga, dan satunya lagi adalah seorang maid yg setia pada keluarga OH . Dan jangan tanya kenapa kalau dua manusia yg sepertinya sangat aneh itu hanya tinggal berdua saja, itu semua di karenakan sang eomma ingin mendidik kedua anaknya agar lebih mandiri. Jiah,,,, ,,,,itu sih cuman akal-akalan sang eomma, pada kenyataanya eomma mereka sangat sibuk dengan bisnisnya hingga tak bisa mengurusi kedua putranya.

Dan karena itu juga kedua bersaudara ini lebih memilih bersekolah di tempat yg mereka sukai yaitu KOREA. Sang eonni waktu itu masih berumur 18th dan memutuskan ingin melanjutkan kuliahnya di korea negri gingseng tsb. Dan sang sang adik yg emang gemar mengacaukan hidup eonninya itu, ikut ikutan bersekolah di korea dan waktu itu sehun baru berumur 15th dan baru saja lulus SMP.

Saat ini sang eonni yg bernama OH Zie-zie(?) telah lulus S1 dan memutuskan untuk bekerja saja dari pada berkutat dengan dunia perkuliahan yg menurutnyasangat merepotkan. Dan sang adik a.k.a OH SEHUN sekarang masih duduk dibangku SMA. Oh,, ,, ya,, aku hampir lupa,, sebelumnya mereka tinggal di Cina, karena ortunya membangun perusahaan di sana sewaktu Zie-zie masih berumur 2th. Dan kedua orang tuannya menetap di Cina walau sebenarnya mereka adalah orang korea tulen?-_- kita kembali ke cerita saja,,,,, menjelaskan keanehan keluarga OH tak akan ada habisnya, so,,, kita lanjut ke cerita saja OK?...

***************BABY DON'T CRY***************

KLEK,,,,

Pintu mobil dengan warna hitam mengkilat itupun terbuka, sosok namja yg masih dengan mood kesalnya langsung masuk begitu saja tanpa menyapa sosok yeoja yg tengah mendengarkan musik lewat headsetnya.

"Wae,,, wajahmu jelek sekali sehunie?!,,, apa tadi kau tidak mandi dan malah meratapi nasib sialmu eoh?,,,", ejek sang nuna tanpa melihat sang dongsaengnya.

Sang dongsaengpun hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya aneh,,, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Zie-zie sang kakak yg sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah menjewer telinga sang adik, menoleh kesamping memastikan jika keadaan adiknya baik-baik saja. Dan Zie-zie bisa bernafas lega setelah melihat jika telinga sang adik ternyata masih menempel pada tempatnya(?).

"Udah,,, jangan manyun terus nanti wajah tampanmu bisa hilng Tuan Muda OH?,,,,, Kau tidak mau kan kalau yeoja chingumu berpaling pada laki-laki lain heum?,,,,", rayu sang kakak berusaha memulihkan mood sang adik.

"CK,,, nuna tidak usah merayuku, dari sebelum aku lahirpun aku sudah kelewat tampan tau,,, ok,, kali ini aku maafkan tindakan penganiayaan tadi pagi,,, dan karena sekarang moodku sudah membaik sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang atau aku akan mendapat marah dari my lovely "LULU"^^,,,,,,". ucapnya dengan senyum yg entah sejak kapan begitu imut di wajah sang adik, hingga sang nuna ingin sekali mencubit pipi it dengan gemas.

Kini keduanya dalam perjalanan menuju kantor sang nuna,, yah,, beginilah rutinitas seorah Oh Sehun,, tiap pagi dia harus mengantarkan sang nuna ke kantor, dan setelahnya ia akan menjemput sang yeoja chingunya atau bahkan sahabat baiknya juga. Oh Sehun sebenarnya sangat baik hati meski tampangnya yg datar dan terkesan sangat acuh. Tapi jika ia sudah berkumpul dengan orang-orang yg ia sayangi imej itu akan berubah 180 derajat. Yang ada wajahnya akan menjadi sangat imut dan manja tapi tetap saja ulah jailnya tak akan pernah hilang dari dirinya.

"OK,,,, nuna turun di sini saja sehunie,, Oh ya,, ini bekalmu,, makanlah di jam istirahat pertama, tadi kan kau belum sempat sarapan,, jadi jangan mengabaikan kata-kataku kali ini'. ucap zie-zie sambil mengulurkan sekotak bekal berisi sandwich dan juga beberapa potong brownis.

"CK,,, kenapa cuman ini?, ,mana bubbletea favoritku nunaku yg cantik~?", ucap sehun yg lagi-lagi memasang tampang manjanya.

Zie-zie menghembuskan nafasnya panjang,,, "Makanya kalau ada orang sedang bicara itu di dengarkan eoh?,, jangan di potong begitu saja,,, ck,, dasar anak ini,,, itu ada di bawah,,, kau bisa membagi-bagikannya dengan teman-temanmu,karena ini hari baikku jadi tadi nuna memasak cukup banyak.. sudah nuna mau masuk dulu,,, hati-hati jangan ngebut-ngebut ini mobilku ingat itu".

"Gomawo nuna^^,,,,,, bye-bye,,,,,, semoga harimu menyenangkan", ucap sang adik dengan senyum-senyum gajenya.

"iya,, iya,,, dasar anak manja,,, sudah sana nanti kau bisa terlambat", kata Zie-zie yg kemudian keluar dari mobil, tak lupa ia melambaikan tangannya pada sang adik yg makin menjauh dari pandangannya.

Seperti inilah sifat asli Oh Sehun,,kalau sudah membicarakan yg namanya bubbletea dan makanan dia kan sangat gembira. Beruntung sekali Sehun mempunyai nuna yg sangat perhatian padanya, walau kasih sayang orang tua tak begitu banyak ia dapatkan tapi sang nuna memberinya perhatian yg begitu banyak, hingga Sehunpun tak begitu menghiraukan perasaannya yg sebenarnya ingin mendapatkan perhatian ortunya, tapi bagi Sehun sang nuna sudah lebihdari cukup. Karena itulah Sehun selalu dan ingin menjaga nunanya dengan baik, dan bahkan ia rela meluangkan waktunya yg mepet di pagi hari untuk mengantar sang nuna ke kantor.

***************BABY DON'T CRY***************

Tok..tok...tok...

"Ya,,, siapa?,,, masuk saja,,,,,", ucap yeoja yg tengah sibuk dengan leptop di hadapannya.

"Aish,,, kau ini selalu saja menyibukkan diri di pagi hari?,,, kau itu kelewat rajin tau,,,, lebih baik kau ikut aku , minum kopi sambil ngobrol kedengarannya tidak buruk bukan?", ucap seorang namja dengan rambut sehitam malam, yg entah sejak kapan sudah berada di hadapan yeoja imut nan cantik sapa lagi kalau bukan Zie-zie?.

"Suho-ssi,,,, bisakah kau serius sedikit eoh?,,, aku sedang ada deadline minggu ini,, apa kau tak melihat lingkar mataku makin gelap saja,,,,, ish menyebalkan!" ,balas Zie-zie tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya yg sekarang duduk di seberangnya sambil menopangkan dagu pada kedua tangannya.

"ck,,, selalu saja begini,,, tapi kali ini aku serius Zie?,,, ini bukan ajakanku tapi ajakan Direktur baru kita,,,,,,", ucap namja bernama lengkap Kim Jun Myeon atau lebih sering di panggil Suho.

Tiba-tiba saja gerakan lincah jemari Zie-zie pada papan keyboard itupun terhenti, "mwo?!,,, kau serius?,,, kau tidak bohongkan Suho-ssi?,,, sejak kapan direktur kita yg lama mengundurkan diri eoh?!,, ,bercandamu tidak lucu Kim Jun Myeon", balas zie-zie tidak percaya.

"Ya sudah kalau tak percaya,,, yg pasti direktur baru kita sedang menunggu di ruanagnnya,,,, memang direktur kita yg kali ini lebih santai dan respek pada karyawan seperti kita,,, karena itu jangan mengecewakannya,,, tujuan beliau mengajak kita kumpul sebenarnya untuk mengenalkan dirinya pada anak buahnya. Aku duluan saja,,, cepatlah menyusul , kau tak mau membuat kesan buruk pada beliau kan?", jelas Suho panjang lebar, yg kini terlihat sangat malas untuk berdebat dengan partner kerjanya tsb.

''Yakk,,,,,, jangan marah donk?!,, hey tunggu aku,, ,ish,,, namja itu,,,,'', gerutu Zie-zie yg berusaha mengejar partnernya.

Dan sosok Suho hanya tersenyum simpul menyaksikan tingkah lucu partnernya tsb tanpa menoleh sedikitpun mendengarkan teriakan sang yeoja yg menggema di koridor kantor.

***************BABY DON'T CRY***************

"Wuaaaaaahhhh,,,,,,,,Chagiyaa^^ mimpi apa kau semalam?,,,sampai-sampai kau membawa bekal sebanyak ini?,,,,,",ucap lulu sang yeoja chingu dari namja bernama Oh Sehun.

"Entahlah,,, aku rasa nunaku sedang kambuh,,, jadi ya,,, seperti inilah,,,,. Nunaku itu kalau sedang happy pasti akan memasak bermacam-macam makanan, untunglah kali ini masakannya tidak hancur, kalian masih ingatkan kejadian dulu itu?,,,", ucap Sehun yg mulai mengingat moment di mana sang nuna membuat kekacauan di dapurnya, bahkan sampai-sampai dapurnya nyaris kebakaran-_-#aduh ngeri jg eoh?!,,,, untunglah kalian masih idup.

Teman-teman sehun mengangguk serentak membenarkan perkataan Sehun barusan.

"Eumm,,, bahkan saking paniknya si pabboya Kamjong sampai-sampai menyiram nunamu dengan seember air , bukannya menyiram kompornya eh malah nunamu yg kena siram-_-, kasian sekali nunamu itu", ucap baekyun yg tengah membayangkan peristiwa tsb.

"Aish,,, aku kan tidak sengaja BACON?!,,,, kalau saja kyungso tak menabrakku pasti hal itu tak akan terjadi-_-", bela si item Kamjong yg memasang deadgler mematikan kearah Kyungso namja bermata bulat.

PLETAK

"Appo!,,,".-Kai.

"Raskan Kamjong item,,,,, aku kan kepleset kenapa kau menyalahkan aku eoh?,, dasar item wek,,wek,,,,",balas Kyungso dengan juluran lidahnya.

"KWKWKWKWW,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,".

Gelak tawapun terdengar sngat keras di atap gedung SM High School.

Beginilah suasana hirup pikuk kehidupan Oh Sehun bersama dengan kawan-kawannya, selalu ada canda dan tawa. Tak heran kenapa Sehun begitu bahagia dan betah tinggal di Korea, karena di sinilah ia mendapatkan kebahagiaan mempunyai teman-teman yg baik hati dan setia manis bukan?^^

***************BABY DON'T CRY***************

"Suho-ssi,,, kenapa seramai ini hah?,,, katamu hanya rekan satu team dengan kita saja?,,,", bisik Zie-zie di telinga Suho yg sekarang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Aku juga tidak tau,,, tadi aku hanya diberi tau oleh yg lain,, sudah kau tenang saja, walau banyak orang penting di sini setidaknya otak kita tidak kalah tok cer dengan mereka", balas Suho yg balik bisik-bisik di telinga Zie-zie.

EHEM,,,EHEM,,,,

Suara deheman yg tiba-tiba saja terdengar di ruangan itupun menginterupsi kesibukan yg tengah di lakukan oleh beberapa karyawan yg sedang berkumpul di ruangan khusus pertemuan tsb.

Semua karyawan dan beberapa orang penting langsung membenarkan posisi duduk mereka, karena tak ingin membuat kesan buruk pada sang Direktur yg baru.

Tanpa mengulur waktu sang Direktur langsung membuka pertemuan tersebut dengan sesi perkenalan dirinya. Apa kalian penasaran dengan sosok sang Direktur yg baru?,,, kalau iya berti sama donk?,,, author juga penasaran nih,, siapa sih Direktur yg kelihatannya sok angkuh itu?#weh... sejak kapan author nimbrung-nimbrung kepo gini eoh?-_-#di tendang reader berjamaah...

**TBC**

* * *

Hehe,,,mian terpaksa harus di pts d sni ceritanya...

Giman? Aneh kan FF aku?-,-

TBCnya maksa bgt#emang iya,,,,

Review please?,,,,,

Kalau banyak yg review crta akan d lanjut,kalau dikit dengan amat sangat terpaksa aku hapus aja~_~.#ngerasa gagal jdi author


	2. Chapter 2

**BABY DON'T CRY**

**Cast:**

Huang Zi Tao as Zie-zie(yeoja)

Oh Sehun as Sehun

Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol

Wu Yi Fan as Kris Wu

Zang Yi Xing as Lay(yeoja)

Cast bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.

**Pairing:**TAORIS/CHANTAO/KRAY/SLIDE HUNHAN

**Rated:** T/ROMANCE/HUMOR/HURT/COMFORT

**Sumary:**

Lepaskan semua keraguan dan terima nasib  
Aku mencintaimu lebih dari kekasihmu  
Ketika kau tersenyum, sinar matahari  
Begitu indah bahwa aku kehilangan kata-kata  
Seperti gelombang pada hatiku, mereka hanya akan berhenti jika rusak

(Baby don't cry_EXO)

**BABY DON'T CRY**

**HAPPY READING^^**

**CAPTER SEBELUMNYA:**

Tanpa mengulur waktu sang Direktur langsung membuka pertemuan tersebut dengan sesi perkenalan dirinya. Apa kalian penasaran dengan sosok sang Direktur yg baru?,,, kalau iya berti sama donk?,,, author juga penasaran nih,, siapa sih Direktur yg kelihatannya sok angkuh itu?#weh...sejak kapan author nimbrung-nimbrung kepo gini eoh?-_-#di tendang reader berjamaah...*lupakan yg terakhr!next^^

**CAPTER 2**

Sosok sang direktur di mata Zie-zie adalah sosok yg dingin, terlihat galak, angkuh, sepertinya sangat tidak bersahabat expresi wajahnya itu-_-. Tanpa banyak asumsi negatif lainnya, Zi-zipun langsung mental breakdown. Khayalannya yg amat sangat tidak wajar di imajinasi Zie-ziepun mulai beraksi(?).

***************BABY DON'T CRY***************

"Ems,,,nuna apa kau punya masalah ?,, kenapa dari tadi kau hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan bahkan mengabaikan penjelasanku di depan sana?", ucap sosok yg sepertinya tokoh utama yg menghantui fikiran Zie-zie saat itu dengan suara baritonya.

Detik itupun Zie-zie langsung terperanjat kaget hingga membuat sosok namja tiang listrik di hadapannya ikut kaget dan bahkan mundur beberapa langkah.

"_Matilah kau Oh Zie-zie!,,, apa kau sadar bahwa sosok Direktur telah memergokimu sedang melamun dengan lamunan yg sangat tidak elit itu eoh?!,,,, bukan hanya itu, semua orang yg berada di ruangan tsb tengah terkikik geli menyaksikan pertunjukan live dengan judul Zie-zie yg membuat direktur utama mendapat serangan jantung dadakan-_-#oke garing*lupakan''._

"Mm,,,mianhaeyo,,,direktur, mian,,,tolong maafkan aku, dan jangan pecat aku, aku masih mempunyai seorang adik yg harus aku nafkai'', ucap Zie-zie tanpa titik koma dalam pengucapannya# seperti kereta lewat saja-_-

Sang Direktur malah cengo melihat tingkah Zie-zie yg menurutnya sangat aneh dan err,,,polos. Namja yg tak lain adalah sang direktur tsb kemudian tersenyum simpul, rasanya baru kali ini ia mempunyai karyawan yg sangat polos dan apa adanya. Lihat saja wajahnya?,,,sama sekali tak ada sisi jahat di sana.

***************BABY DON'T CRY***************

Dan disinilah Zie-zie sekarang, duduk manis di cafetaria kantor bersama partnernya siapa lagi kalau bukan Suho yg bagaikan amplop dan perangko jika bersama dengan Zie-zie. Tapi wajar saja, Suho adalah namja pertama yg Zie-zie kenal sejak pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di ini. Awal pertemuan Zie-zie dengan Suho adalah saat Zie-zie tengah tersesat di kantor barunya yg amat luas ini. Zie-zie yg ingin menemui sang Direktur malah tersesat di ruangan kerja Suho, dan karena Suho adalah namja yg berhati malaikat, ia dengan senang hati mengantarkan Zie-zie ke ruangan sang direktur. Sejak saat itu pula Zie-zie berteman dengan Suho. Suho selalu membantu Zie-zie jika Zie-zie mengalami kesulitan dengan pekerjaannya. Karena kebaikan Suho, Zie-zie menjadikan Suho orang kepercayaannya dan 1bulan setelahnya, Suho satu team dengan Zie-zie dan itu membuat Zie-zie makin akrap dengan Suho.

"Ck,,, jika kau sadar dan kau berkaca saat ini, aku jamin kaca itu akan hancur melihat expresi cemberutmu", sindir Suho yg melihat Zie-zie hanya mengaduk-aduk makan siangnya dengan malas.

"Iya,,,iya,,,aku tak akan cemberut lagi, tapi bagaimana aku tidak cemberut?,, aku telah menjatuhkan imejku di hadapan banyak orang!,, dan jangan lupakan jika tadi aku akan di hukum oleh Direktur tiang listrik itu~_~. Aku setres memikirkannya Suho-ssi", ucap Zie-zie yg makin depresi meratapi nasib sialnya hari ini.

"Tenang saja,,, Direktur pasti tak akan menyuruhmu untuk jadi pesuruhnya selama 1bulan, paling-paling kau hanya akan di potong gajimu'', timpal Suho dengan wajah watadosnya-_-.

"Huweee,,,Suho chagi~_~, kau itu sebenarnya ingin menghiburku atau menakut-nakutiku eoh?! ,aish,,,kau suka sekali melihat sahabatmu ini panik hah!?",ucap Zie-zi kesal.

***************BABY DON'T CRY***************

"Nuna,,,kau baik-baik sajakan?,,,,,,", tanya sosok namja dengan kulit seputih susu yg tak lain adalah Oh sehun.

Sang nuna hanya menikmati kegundahannya di meja makan, mengabaikan sosok namja yg terlihat mulai kesal karena pertanyaanya tak dihiraukan oleh sang nuna.

"Ish,,, pasti nuna lagi dapet yah?!-_-, pantas saja wajahmu jadi menyeramkan seperti nenek sihir yg kehabisan mantra", olok sang adik.

PLETAK

"Appoyo!,,,,''_Sehun.

"Rasakan!, siapa suruh berasumsi senista itu pada nunamu ini eoh?!'',ucap Zie-zie kesal.

"Tapi nuna tak harus memukul kepalaku nan jenius ini kan?,,dasar yeoja aneh-_-", gerutu Sehun yg masih setia mengusap-usap kepala berharganya(?).

_**FLAS BACK ON**_

Terlihat Zie-zie sedang berada di ruangan sang Direktur baru, jantungnya berdetak tidak wajar membayangkan hukuman yg akan di berikan oleh sang direktur yg entah sekarang berada dimana. Pasalnya Zie-zie sudah menunggu sang direktur hampir 15menit lamanya, namun yg di tunggu-tunggu sepertinya mengabaikannya.

KLEK,,,,

Suara pintu yg di bukapun terdengar menandakan sosok sang pemilik ruangan telah tiba. Dan detik itu pula detak jantung Zie-zie mulai tidak karuan. Rasanya jantungnya ingin berlari saat itu juga jika saja jantung itu punya kaki(?).

"Mian,,,kau pasti menunggu sangat lama'', ucap sang direktur sambil memposisikan diri di meja kerjanya.

"Ne,,tidak lama juga, hanya 15menit saja Direktur", ucap Zie-zie dengan nada yg sarat akan kecanggungan.

Tapi sepertinya sangat kontras dengan expresi sang direktur. Sang direktur malah menahan senyumnya yg memperhatikan tingkah polos karyawannya.

"Ems...aku langsung pada pokok masalhnya saja, aku tak akan bertele-tele padamu ,,,mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi sekretarisku,,,,".

JEDUEERRRRRRRRRRRRRR,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,!#backsoundya kebangetan yak?!-,-

"T,,Ttapi,,,tapi,,,bukankah ini terlalu mendadak direktur?, saya belum mempunyai pengalaman menjadi seorang sekretaris,,, saya takut nanti akan merepotkan anda direktur,,,", ucap Zie-zie yg tak berani menatap sang direktur.

"Karena itulah mulai besok kau akan belajar menjadi sekretarisku,,, aku sudah mempertimbangkkan keputusanku ini,,, kinerjamu cukup memuaskan untuk perusahaan ini dan kau karyawan paling rajin di sini", balas sang directur sambil memainkan bolpoint di jemarinya.

Zie-zie mendongakkan kepalanya setelah mendengar alasan kenapa sang direktur memilihnya sebagai sekretarisnya. Jelas saja Zie-zie kaget, dari mana sang direktur barunya itu mengetahui semua tentang kinerja Zie-zie dan bahkan bagaimna bisa direkturnya bilang jika Zie-zie karyawan yg paling rajin di sini?!. Sungguh saat ini Zie-zie tak percaya dengan apa yg ia dengar barusan. Oh,,ayolah dia kan direktur pastinya dengan mudah untuk mengetahui semua informasi tentang karyawannya?,, itu sangat wajar, hanya saja daya fikir Zie-zie tak sampai kesitu, jadi maklumi saja soal pentium otak yeoja satu ini. Setidaknya Zie-zie membenarkan jika ia karyawan yg paling rajin, buktinya memang hanya Zie-zie yg selalu datang tepat waktu, jarang absen dan juga selalu tepat waktu untuk menyerahkan laporan-laporan tiap minggunya. Semua orang mengakui itu, Zie-zie juga terkenal sebagai Karyawan yg polos dan penurut di kalangan karyawan seteamnya.

Zie-zie hanya bisa menunduk pasrah setelah keluar dari ruangan sang direktur. Rasanya Zie-zie ingin menolak tawaran yg bagus ini, tapi nampaknya bagi Zie-zie ini bukan hal yg bagus, yg ada malah seperti ancaman bahaya di otak Zie-zie. Dan jangan salahkan jika Zie-zie terpaksa menyetujuinya,,ya,,T-E-R-P-A-K-S-A, siapa juga yg mau menjadi sekretaris dari seorang direktur yg berwajah stoic,dingin,dan sepertinya suka marah-marah itu. Dalam keadaan diampun expresinya tak berubah yg ada malah tambah menyeramkan.

Tapi di saat sang direktur sedang berbincang-bincang dengan karyawan lainnya seperti imej menyebalkannya musnah entah kemana. "Apa jangan-jangan ia membenciku?', batin Zie-zie yg berlalu mneninggalkan ruangan sang direktur.

_**FLASH BACK OFF**_

"Ohh,,,,,jadi begitu ya masalahnya?. Kyaaaa,,,,,,,,, nunaku naik jabatan eoh?,,,, hey nuna harusnya kau happy dan pergilah kedapur memasak makanan yg banyak seperti tadi pagi,,,,", teriak kegirangan ala Sehun si siput albino.

"Tuan Muda OH?!,,,,,",ucap Zie-zie dengan aura hitam yg mulai mencuat(?)dari tubuhnya.

Dan dengan kecepatan cahaya si namja kini mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghindari terkaman si harimau betina yg sepertinya akan melahirkan(?).

"Sepertinya kau baru saja mengibarkan bendera peperangan eoh?,,,,ok,,akan nuna ladeni tantanganmu!,,,,,hey! SIPUT ALBINO mau lari kemana kau?!,,, dasar manusia bubbletea!,,,,rasakan serangan perdanaku!,,,,,,",teriak Zie-zie yg membahana, sampai-sampai sang maid yg asik mencuci piring bekas makan malam, terhuyung-huyung karena ada gempa dadakan.

Dan seterusnya rumah nan damai itu berubah menjadi medan peperangan antara kedua saudara yg entah berasal dari planet mana.-_- #abaikan saja mereka.

***************BABY DON'T CRY***************

Pagi yg cerah di kota Seoul hari ini, namun sinar sang surya masih tampak malu-malu menunjukkan kehangatnnya pada bumi. Terang saja sang surya masih malu-malu karena ini masih sangat pagi di kota Seoul. Dan kebanyakan mungkin masih asik mengarungi samudra impiannya, tapi berbeda halnya dengan seorang yeoja satu ini. Ia malah sibuk mengobrak abrik lemari pakaiannya di pagi buta ini. Beberapa kali yeoja ini mengacak-acak rambutnya nan halus itu hingga lebih mirip dengan sarang burung saat ini, dan beberapa kata-kata kekesalan keluar dari bibirnya. "Eomma!,,,,kenapa di saat seperti ini eomma tidak ada di sini?!,,,ah,,apa aku tanyakan saja pada makhluk albino itu yah?,,,dia kan namja, sudah pasti dia tau selera seorang namja^^. Kau memang jenius nuna OH ZIE-ZIE!'',monolognya.

Dengan segera Zie-zie melesat keluar kamarnya dengan cengiran gajenya. Langkah kakinya begitu jelas menggema di koridor rumah minimalis tersebut. Kini langkah kakinya terhenti di depan pintu kamar sang adik yg tak lain adalah Sehun.

Dok,,,dok,,,dok,,,

"Yak,,,Sehunie bangun!,,,,nuna punya hal penting yg harus kau jawab!",teriaknya sepenuh tenaga mengingat sang doangsaeng memang sangat sulit di bangunkan apa lagi ini masih pagi buta.

Nampaknya kesunyian masih menyelimuti kamar namja tampan tsb, dan Zie-zie harus memutar otaknya untuk mencari ancaman yg bagus untuk sang dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

Setelah beberapa menit berfikir akhirnya Zie-ziepun menemukan ide anehnya."Sehunie~,,,,,, apa kau tau pagi ini ada seseorang yg sedang menunggumu di depan,,,, sepertinya dia yeoja yg cantik dan cute,,, apa perlu nuna katakan jika Tuan Muda Oh masih tidur dan tdk bisa di ganggu saat ini?,,,,", ucap Zie-zie dengan nada selembut lembutnya.

Hening,,,,,,,

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

BRAKK!

"Lulu chagiyaaaa,,,,,,,,,dia ada di depan?,,, nuna tidak bohong kan?,,, ok terimakasih nunaku yg yeppuda~,,,,aku kedepan dulu,,,,,",ucap namja yg entah kenapa tiba- tiba sangat bersemangat dan bahkan tak menghiraukan expresi sang nuna yg tengah menahan tawanya pagi itu.

Setelah 5 lankah Sehun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Tatapan penuh tanya kini mengarah pada Zie-zie yg masih saja membungkam mulutnya sendiri karena tak mau ketahuan jika ia tengah mengerjai dongsaengya. Zie-zie yg di tatap makin tajam oleh Sehun tiba-tiba tersenyum gaje,"ada apa menatap nunamu seperti itu?,,, bukankah nuna sudah berbaik hati padamu?!,,, lalu apa lagi?", katanya memasang wajah watadosnya.

"Ish!,,, jangan bohong lagi deh,, ini masih jam 5:30,,, dan Lulu tak mungkin ke sini tanpa memberitahuku dulu,,, aku tak sebodoh yg kau kira nunaku yg lemot?,,,,",balas Sehun jutek.

Zie-ziepun menyudahi acara menahan tawanya,dan sekarang expresinya berubah menjadi mengiba pada sang dongsaeng di hadapannya yg memasang wajah yg tak bisa di katakan jika ia dalam mood yg bagus.

"Apa lagi nunaku yg yeppuda~?!,,,apa nuna belum puas mengerjaiku sepagi ini eoh?,,, gara-gara nuna aku tak bisa melanjutkan tidurku!,,ish menyebalkan,,",runtuk Sehun yg kini melipat kedua tanganya di dpan dada sambil menatap malas pada sang nuna.

"Sehunie~,,, kali ini nuna benar-benar butuh bantuanmu, nuna tdk tau harus meminta bantuan siapa lagi?,,,hanya kau yg nuna punya saat ini~_~", ucap Zie-zie memelas dengan mata yg nampaknya ingin menangis, bahkan mata itu sudah berkaca-kaca saat ini.

Lagi-lagi Sehun harus mengalah pada sang nuna jika sudah seperti ini keadaanya. Sehun memang tidak bisa jika melihat sang nuna bersedih atau bahkan sampai menitikan air mata berharganya. Hanya hembusan nafas panjang yg bisa Sehun lakukan, dan setelahnya Sehun hanya menuruti apa yg akan terjadi selanjutnya jika sang nuna sudah merengek seperti ini.

_30 menit kemudian_

"Nuna!,,, apa kau sadar sudah 30 menit aku melihatmu bergonta-ganti penampilan-_-,,, apa nuna kira aku ini pengamat mode eoh?,,, pakai saja pakaian seperti biasanya,ckk,,,menyusahkan saja",ucap Sehun yg rasanya tak bisa lagi untuk bersabar.

"Sehunie chagi,,, apa kau lupa ingatan?,, hari ini adalah hari pertama nuna mnjadi sekretaris pribadi direktur utama !,, dan nuna sangat gugup hunie~_~,,, nuna tak pernah bermimpi mendapatkan jabatan semengerikan ini,,, jika di suruh memilih nuna memilih pekerjaan yg biasa saja,,, apa lagi jika tiap saat atau bahkan tiap detik selama jam kerja nuna harus melihat tampang menyeramkan sang direktur aneh itu, nuna rasanya akan mengalami penuaan dini, hiks,, nuna gk mau jdi cepet tua hunie~_~", ucap Zie-zie panjang lebar hingga Sehun melongo melihat nunanya yg bicara tanpa jeda seperti kereta expres yg lewat.-_-

"Lalu?,,, apa hubungannya dengan tugasku sekarang yg tak jauh beda dari seorang pelayan toko baju nunaku yg yeppuda~?",ucap Sehun berusaha sabar meladeni sifat lemot sang nuna.

"Ohh,,, hehehe,, iya juga ya?,,, nuna sampai lupa. Pada intinya nuna tak mau membuat kesan buruk pada direktur aneh itu. Walaupun dia sepertinya menyebalkan tapi nuna tak harus mempermalukan diri di hadapnnya kan?,, nuna juga tidak mau jika sang direktur sampai mengatai jika selera fasion nuna sangtlah jelek. Jadi tugasmu saat ini adalah memilihkan baju yg cocok untuk nunamu ini^^,,,,",jawab Zie-zie dengan cengiran gajenya.

Dan sang dongsaengpun mau tak mau harus bersabar untuk kesekian kalinya, meski tampah malas tak luput dari paras tampannya.

***************BABY DON'T CRY***************

"Hai tuan muda OH,,tumben tampangmu jelek begini!", sapa salah seorang sahabat Sehun dengan kulit tan yg lebih sering di panggil Kim Jong In a.k.a KAI.

"Diamlah Kamjong,, moodku sedang buruk pagi ini. Dari pada kau memperburuk moodku lebih baik kau temani aku membolos sekarang". Ucap sehun dengan tampang datarnya.

Dan Kai hanya menaikan salah satu alisnya saat mendengar kata _membolos_. Pasalnya selama ini sekalipun Sehun tak pernah membolos meski Sehun memang siswa yg tergolong berotak cerdas tapi sama sekali ia tak pernah melakukan hal negatif seperti membolos misalnya.

" Sepertinya kau keracunan ya?... apa tadi pagi nunamu memasak masakan beracun hingga otakmu ikut terkontaminasi oleh racun itu dan membuatmu aneh seperti ini. Aku rasa sebentar lagi kau akan menemukan hal menarik dan aku jamin kau akan membuang kata membolos dari otakmu", ucap Kai dengan senyuman yg lebih mirip seringaian sebenarnya.

Sementara Sehun hanya menanggapi perkataan Kai dengan tampang stoicnya seolah-olah kata-kata Kai barusan tak mempengaruhi moodnya yg sedang buruk.

***************BABY DON'T CRY***************

Terlihat seorang yeoja tengah mondar mandir di depan sebuah ruangan, lebih tepatnya itu adalah ruangan sang direktur utama tempat ia bekerja. Dan hari ini adalah hari pertama baginya bekerja sebagai sekretaris pribadi sang direktur. Dan yeoja itu tak lain adalah Zie-zie, penampilannya pagi ini memang sangat berbeda dengan biasanya,,,sebenarnya sih tidak jauh berbeda hanya saja kali ini yeoja polos satu ini terlihat lebih manis dengan baju kantornya_baju yg di pilihkan oleh dongsaengnya_dan tak lupa rambutnya yg sehalus sutra dan sehitam malam dengan panjang sebahu tergerai begitu saja menambah kesan kecantikan alami yg di idamkan oleh setiap wanita. Dengan badan tinggi langsing bak model papan atas Zie-zie nampak sempurna di pagi ini, lihat saja dari tadi mata para karyawan tak lepas darinya dan itu menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa Zie-zie nampak gelisah dan merasa was-was. Sejujurnya Zie-zie tidak begitu suka dengan tatapan para namja yg melihatnya bak artis terkenal yg nyasar ke kantor mereka.

"Apa yg sedang kau lakukan?...tidak bisakah kau berperilaku wajar di hadapanku?",kata seseorang yg berhasil membuat kegiyatan Zie-zie di pagi itu terhenti.

Yeoja dengan paras manis bagaikan boneka panda itu mendongak ke arah sumber suara yg tepat di hadapannya, Zie-zie harus mendongak karena memang sang sumber suara memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata. Dan saat mata elang bertemu dengan mata panda yg polos hal itu membuat Zie-zie makin aneh, hanya tatapan tak mengerti yg ia tujukan pada sang direktur.

Sementara sang direktur harus membuang muka secepatnya karena tak mau ketahuan jika ia sebenarnya menahan rasa yg aneh tiap kali bertemu dengan yeoja panda satu ini. Dan kenapa sang direktur memilih Zie-zie sebenarnya karena sang direktur tertarik pada yeoja panda ini sejak pertama kali bertemu.

"Kenapa direktur Wu membuang muka?,,, apa ada yg aneh denganku?",tanyanya dengan wajah polos yg masih saja ia perlihatkan pada sang direktur.

Sang direktur hanya cuek, ia bahkan tak menanggapi pertanyaan sekretaris pribadinya itu, dan malah masuk begitu saja ke ruanganya. Zie-ziepun hanya mengekor di belakangnya karna tak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Ish...menyebalkan sekali namja tiang satu ini, baru jadi direktur dua hari aja udah sombong. Dan apa itu tadi.. bahkan pertanyaanku di abaikan saja,awas saja jangan harap aku akan berbaik hati padamu! Dasar namja tiang berwajah dingin!",runtuk Zie-zie dalam hati.

***************BABY DON'T CRY***************

" Hey baby panda kenapa kau disini?...bukankah kau sekarang menjadi sekretaris pribadi seorang pangeran dari negri dongeng?... apa kau di usir dari ruang kerjanya karena keberisikanmu itu?", tanya seorang namja yg tengah tersenyum mengejek pada sosok di hadapanya yg setia dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Sudahlah suho chagi,,, jangan membuatku tambah jengkel. Aku kesini karena aku bosan berada dalam satu ruangan bersama namja bertampang datar dan dingin itu. Bahkan dia tak pernah mengajakku bicara selain hal-hal penting saja, aku yakin dia pasti sangat membenciku. Selain denganku dia bahkan ngobrol dengan senyum anehnya itu, tapi kenapa denganku seolah aku ini musuh bebuyutannya saja. Aku kesal sekali padanya suho, rasanya satu hari seperti satu abad saja,huft,,,, baigama ini suho chagi~_~", keluh Zie-zie panjang lebar mengeluarkan unek-uneknya pada sahabatnya.

"Buahahahahahaha,,,,, sepertinya kau mulai cemburu pada orang-orang yg di perlakukan ramah oleh direktur Wu. Atau jangan-jangan kau mulai jatuh cinta eoh?'',goda suho. Dan hal itu membuat Zie-zie kaget serta menatap tajam pada suho.

Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata sosok yg mereka bicarakan dari tadi tengah melipat kedua tanganya didada seolah seperti ayah yg tengah memergoki kedua anaknya yg melakukan kejailan.

"Siapa yg menyuruhmu bersantai di sini nuna Oh?... Apa kau sudah bosan bekerja di perusahaan ini?",ucapnya dingin, dan itu terdengar seperti suatau pertanda jika hal buruk akan segera Zie-zie alami.

"Ya Tuhan apa dosaku di dunia ini... kenapa kau pertemukan aku dengan namja sesadis ini~_~",batin Zie-zie.

Tanpa kata kedua orang itupun pergi meninggalkan suho yg masih setia duduk di cafetaria kantor, Suho sama sekali tak heran dengan kelakuan Sang direktur ,yg tadi itu sudah hal biasa bagi suho, bahkan hampir tiap hari.

"Dasar Wu Yi Fan... sikapmu masih saja tak berubah, seharusnya kau tak perlu sedingin itu pada baby panda", monolognya.

" Bisakah Anda melepaskan tangan Anda direktur Wu, ini cukup sakit jika Anda ingin tau dan jika boleh saya bertanya kenapa Anda hobi menarikku sesuka hati Anda?",protes Zie-zie berusaha melepaskan gengaman sang direktur yg dari tadi tak mau melepaskan gengamannya sejak ia menyeret Zie-zie dari cafetaria.

Dan saat itu juga Kris yg tersadar akan tindakannya menyudahi acara menarik paksa sang sekretaris.

" Harusnya aku yg bertanya pada Anda nuna Oh yg terhormat?...bukankah kau tadi pergi hanya ingin ke toilet dan kenapa sampai 1jam kau tidak kembali, seperti inikah kelakuan karyawan yg di banggakan oleh app_", kata direktur Wu yg bernama lengkap Wu Yi Fan atau Kris Wu terputus karena ia segera membungkap mulutnya untuk menghentikan kata-katanya sendiri.

Dan Zie-zie melirik tajam ke arah Direkturnya itu dengan tatapan curiga, orang yg di tatap hanya memasang tampang seolah ia berkata kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?

"Ah sudahlah... aku tak mau berdebat lagi denganmu, lupakan saja soal kejadian tadi anggap saja aku tak pernah menarik tanganmu seperti itu tadi". Ucapnya enteng yg kembali mendudukan dirinya di tempat kejanya.

"Apa?!,,, anggap saja kejadian tadi tak pernah terjadi? Mudah sekali Anda berkata seperti itu. Sudahlah lupakan, aku juga tak mau menuntut apapun pada Anda, jadi jangan menganggapku seperti yeoja lain di luar sana. Bukannya minta maaf malah memarahiku,huft", runtuk Zie-zie dalam hati.

Hanya umpatan di dalam hati yg Zie-zie bisa lakukan, karena mau bagaimanapun posisinya memang tidak menguntungkan. Zie-zie kembali ke meja kerjanya yg bersebelahan dengan sang direktur. Wajah kesal Zie-zie masih terlihat jelas dan jujur saja sebenarnya Kris jg tak mau berbuat sedingin itu pada Zie-zie tapi mau bagaimana lagi memang Kris akan seperti itu jika sudah merasakan hal aneh mulai tumbuh di hatinya tanpa ia sadari.

***************BABY DON'T CRY***************

"Jadi dia yg kau maksud kamjong?,,, apa menurutmu dia pantas menjadi sainganku di sekolah ini?,,,ckk seleramu buruk kamjong. Bahkan sudah jelas aku lebih tampan dan cerdas dari pada namja tiang listrik yg suka mengumbar senyum bodohnya itu, atau jangan-jangan senyumnya sama dengan isi otaknya?", ucap Sehun remeh.

Sebenarnya Kai tak mengerti kenapa Sehun terlihat membenci siswa baru itu. Padahal baru beberapa jam lalu ia mengenalnya tapi kebencian itu begitu terlihat jelas dari mata Sehun.

"Apa kau mengenalnya sebelum ini?", tanya Kai yg sangat penasaran.

"Dia,,, ah lupakan saja, yg pasti jangan sampai nunaku tau. Jika tidak entahlah apa yg akan terjadi, aku sudah cukup muak melihat wajahnya itu. Aku tak mau melihat nunaku seperti dulu. Aku heran dari sekian banyak kota kenapa bisa kita bertemu kembali?!".

Kai hanya bisa mengelus pundak sahabatnya agar Sehun lebih tenang dan mengontrol emosinya saat itu. Dan Kai sama sekali tak mau jika harus melihat sahabatnya ini sampai murka, karena siapapun tak akan bisa menahan Sehun jika ia sudah marah, hanya ada dua orang yg bisa yaitu Lulu yeoja chingu Sehun dan satu lagi yg sudah pasti adalah eonninya_Oh Zie-zie.

***************BABY DON'T CRY***************

"Aku pulang~... Kim ahjuma apa Sehun sudah pulang?... tapi aku sanksi, kenapa rumah sangat sepi begini. Seharusnya Sehun akan ada di depan Tv sambil memencet-mencet tombol remot dengan tampang malsnya dan akan protes padaku karena aku pulang telat?...", tanya Zie-zie dengan wajah bingung.

"Tadi tuan muda sudah pulang dan dia juga membawa temannya kesini nona, tapi tak lama kemudian tuan muda pergi dan hanya memberi pesan agar tak menghawatirkannya nona. Mungkin tuan muda ada tugas kelompok?", jawab Kim ahjuma yg menghentikan acara memasaknya.

"ems,, semoga saja begitu, baiklah silahkan di lanjutkan memasaknya ahjuma aku ke kamar dulu".ucapnya yg kemudian meninggalkan ruang dapur yg terhubung dengan ruang makan itu.

Rasa kawatir menyelimuti Zie-zie saat ini karena tak biasanya Sehun pergi tanpa memberi kabar sebelumnya. Zie-ziepun segera mengambil benda kotak dari dalam tas kerjanya dan segera menghubungi sang dongsaengnya.

5 menit sudah Zie-zie mencoba menghubungi Sehun tapi hanya mail box terus. Dan hal ini membuat Zie-zie makin panik, tanpa banyak fikir Zie-zie langsung menghubungi Suho untuk menemaninya mencari Sehun.

***************BABY DON'T CRY***************

Sudah 1 jam lamanya Zie-zie mencari Sehun di segala tempat yg sering Sehun kunjungi, tapi semuanya nihil. Sehun belum juga di temukan dan ini sudah jam 10 malam, Zie-zie sudah menghubungi Lulu yeoja chingu Sehun tapi ia juga tak tau keberadaan Sehun saat ini. Suasana makin kacau dan Zie-zie tak bisa menahan rasa cemasnya. Mungkin terlihat berlebihan tapi beginilah Zie-zie, maklum saja Zie-zie hanya memiliki Sehun di Korea dan Sehun satu-satunya keluarganya, Zie-zie tak mau jika hal buruk sampai terjadi pada dongsaeng kesayangannya ini terlebih saat ini Zie-zie merasakan hatinya sakit seperti merasakan firasat buruk akan terjadi.

"Bagaimana kalu kita ke sekolahnya saja?,, hanya tempat itu yg belum kita lihat, siapa tau Sehun ada di sana dan aku harap tak akan ada hal buruk seteh ini,,, kau tenang saja baby panda, Sehun pasti akan baik- baik saja. Dia itu namja jadi jangan seperti ini, aku hanya tak tega melihatmu kacau seperti ini", ucap Suho tnpa melihat ke arah Zie-zie dan ia hanya menatap lurus ke jalan raya.

"Tapi entahlah suho,,, perasaanku tidak enak sejak aku sampai di rumah, seperti akan ada hal buruk yg terjadi, dan aku harap itu bukan Sehun, cukup aku saja yg merasa sakit, aku tak mau Sehun sampai sakit karena suatu hal buruk".

Setelah 20 menit berlalu akhirnya Zie-zie sampai juga di sekolahan Sehun. Dan benar saja gerbang sekolahnya masih terbuka dan dari kejauhan ada dua buah mobil yg terpakir asal di depan halaman sekolah. Dan sepertinya keadaan ini membuat Zie-zie makin tidak tenang, dengan segera Zie-zie keluwar dari mobil di ikuti Suho di belakangnya. Zie-Zie berlari begitu saja seolah kakinya menuntunnya untuk segera menemui Sehun. Hanya naluri seorang kakak yg menuntun Zie-zie untuk segera masuk ke dalam area sekolah yg luas itu, bahkan Zie-zie sampai melepaskan sepatu berhaknya dan berlari menaiki tangga berkali-kali tanpa alas kaki. Rasa dingin yg menjalar di telapak kakinya tak dia hiraukan, penampilan Zie-ziepun sangat kacau,baju yg ia kenakan masih baju kantor dan sama sekali tak sempat mengganti bajunya. Bisa di bayangkan betapa kacaunya Zie-zie saat ini. Sampai- sampai Suho tak habis fikir kenapa bisa seorang yeoja dengan pakaian kerja seperti itu bisa berlari sangat cepat.

"Zie! Aku mohon tenaglah, jangan berlari secepat ini kita bisa mencarinya tanpa terburu-buru seperti ini kan? Nafasku saja hampir habis karena mengikutimu", keluh Suho kepayahan.

" Tidak bisa Suho... aku harus cepat atau kita akan terlambat. Aku rasa di atas gedung,,, yah mereka pasti di sana Suho!'', ucap Zie-zie tanpa mengurangi kecepatan larinya. Sementara Suho harus menahan dadanya yg sesak serasa kehabisan oksigen.

Setelah 10 menit Zie-zie dan Suho menelusuri sekolahan tsb, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di tempat yg Zie-zie sebutkan, bahkan pintu menuju atap sekolahanpun masih terbuka dan itu menandakan ada seseorang yg berada di atap sekolahan tsb.

Mata Zie-zie menelusuri tiap sudut tempat yg sangat luas itu, angin malam begitu terasa dingin menerpa kulit Zie-zie yg sama sekali tak memakai jaket atau mantel. Tapi rasa dingin itu tak membuat Zie-zie mengurungkan niatnya untuk melangkah maju.

Mata indah itu seperti menangkap sosok yg sangat ia ingin temui saat ini, rasanya ia lega karena sepertinya yg di cari dalam keadaan baik- baik saja tapi itu tak bertahan lama saat salah satu di antaranya mulai mendekati sosok itu...Zie-zie langsung berlari ke arahnya. Ingin menghentikan hal buruk yg akan terjadi, dan Suho hanya mematung melihat perbuatan nekat Zie-zie saat itu.

"Zie-zie!..."

"HENTIKAN SEHUN!...AKKRGHH...".

"NUNA!...".

**TBC**

Eng ing eng :D

Mian updatenya kelamaan pake banget!#di timpuk readers berjamaah.

Hahaha hampir satu bulan lebih ~_~, jeongmal mianhaeyoo...soalnya kemarin itu mood author lagi jelek dan kehilangan feel^^#alasan bilang aja males.

Gimana capter 2 ini?/ makin gajekah?...atau makin jelek-_-.

Aku harap captr 2 ini bisa menghapus kekecewaan readers yg udah lama nguin updatenya,hehehe#nyengir gaje.

Gomawo buat:**Devimalik,Xyln,princess huang, dan pandafrog** yg udah ngereview dan ngasih semangat buat author,tanpa semangat kalian author gk akan bisa bikin kelnjutan dari FF gaje ini:D#bow

BY:PANDA88


End file.
